As a technology for forming an antibacterial/antiviral coating film on a construction material, Patent Document 1 proposes a method for forming a surface coating film with paint, to which a quaternary ammonium salt such as alkyltrimethylammonium salt is added. Patent Document 1 also discloses that the durability of the coating film can be enhanced by further blending a coating-film curing accelerator such as p-toluenesulfonate into the coating material for forming the surface coating film.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2013-71031